questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Paladin (skill)
This article is about the skill. You may be looking for Paladin, the class. Paladin is a Skill. It is a secondary measure of Honor, and is used to determine the abilities given to the Paladin. It appears visually solely in Quest for Glory III and, like Honor, cannot have points assigned to it from the Point Pool. QFG3 The Paladin skill is simply used as a means of tracking which Paladin abilities the Paladin currently has access to. The following point totals are required for each abilities: *Flaming Sword - 10 points *Healing - 25 points *Sense Danger - 50 points *Honor Shield - 80 points Unlike other skills, the Paladin skill has a maximum of 100 points. Trivia The Paladin skill was removed from future games likely due to the fact that Honor was considered an effective enough means of earning Paladin Abilities, making a separate skill ancillary. Training The Paladin skill is trained in exactly the same ways as Honor is earned. In fact, when Honor is increased, the Paladin skill increases the same amount. QFG4 Paladins get their abilities based on honor skill thresholds and/or by simply being paladins: *Flaming Sword - 0 points. As also documented in one walkthroughhttps://www.ign.com/faqs/2002/quest-for-glory-shadows-of-darkness-walkthroughfaq-379225, the paladin always posses this skill in combat. Note only Piotyr's Sword supports it. ** Theoretically, the source code has a Honor check requiring gaining 210 points over the starting Honor score. But since any paladin import has a minimum of 200 honor and as the game has a maximum of 400, it's impossible to reach the 410 boost threshold. ***Had it been reached, it would have enabled a global flag meant to update the appearance of the sword in the inventory. *Healing - 25 points above the base Honor or by having it from QFG3. ** For Paladins who didn't get it in QFG3, the lowest threshold is 225 (seemingly rounded by one walkthrough to 230 ) since Paladin start with a minimal 200 honor. The threshold can be higher in non-standard cases, such as converting a 300 Honor non Paladin into a Paladin, in which case it would be 325. *Sense Danger - 0 points (theoretically after gaining 50 over the base Honor or by having it from QFG3). The paladin always posses this skill. ** Theoretically, the lowest threshold is 250 (as encountered by one walkthrough ) since Paladins start with a minimal 200 honor. The threshold can be higher in non-standard cases, such as converting a 300 Honor non Paladin into a Paladin, in which case it would be 350. *** The actual skill check is used only once - when encountering Ad Avis in the forest before the endgame. *** There is another strange case - when encountering Wraiths, a message is shown only for paladins with honor less than 50, no matter whether you have the skill or not! *Honor Shield - 80 points above the base Honor. This is in addition to being able to get Piotyr's Shield. ** The lowest threshold is 280 (as encountered by one walkthrough ) since Paladins start with a minimal 200 honor. More powerful imported paladins could have thresholds like 380 due to a base honor of 300. References Category:Abilities and Skills